(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for desizing and cleaning dyed textile fabrics and garments. More particularly, this invention relates to a process for treating woven fabrics and garments using a desizing agent containing a material for physically removing sizing, loose color and other impurities from the goods.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
One of the most widely produced fabrics is cotton denim used to make "blue jeans" and other garments. Denim fabric is made from yarns in which the warp yarn has been dyed with indigo and/or sulfur dye.
Cotton denim fabric often contains a starch size. Removing the size typically involves soaking the fabric in a bath containing an enzyme which converts the insoluble starch to soluble sugars or dextrins. Normally desizing removes a great amount of indigo and significantly changes the cast of the shade. After the size is solubilized it is necessary to remove the soluble material before subjecting the goods to the next step. If the soluble material is not removed it may be reprecipitated in the next step or inhibit action of the chemicals that are used in subsequent steps. Streaking of the denim fabric during desizing, is the number one problem to be overcome during desizing. A second problem is to hold the dye that is removed from the garment in suspension in the desizing bath to eliminate staining of the fabrics and the garments and the need for rinsing after desizing.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a process for desizing dyed woven textiles in which the sizing is substantially eliminated with minimal removal of the dye present in the garment. An additional object is to provide a process which produces a substantially desized garment while holding the dye that is removed from the garment in suspension in the desizing bath. A further object of the present invention is to provide a process that removes size in a uniform manner that prevents streaks and cracks from forming on the garment being treated.